Invaders of Scaffold
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: When Ichigo finished training to gain his fullbring against Ginjo, he sees a slight connection of him and the gamer Xcution member Yukio. He first though of it when Tsukishima attacked their last base. GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida YAOI
1. Erosion

Author's Note: I fell in love with Yukio :3 Warning! This chapter contains two guys kissing each other, if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

><p>Summary: When Ichigo finished training to gain his fullbring against Ginjo, he sees a slight connection of him and the gamer Xcution member Yukio. He first though of it when Tsukishima attacked their last base. Alternative plot, made up flashbackspasts (most focused with Yukio, Ginjo, and Tsukishima. A few with the other Xcution members), homosexual relationships between manga characters.

Pairings: GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida.

Rating Mature for dark themes, lemon, rape, language and maybe torture.

I don't own any Bleach characters, if I did there will be more yaoi!

* * *

><p><span>Questioning Conversations<span>

Ichigo now look at his full power of his fullbring, the white armor he now whore cover his covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet. It remind him as a skeleton (1), and under the armor he wore a simple black bodysuit. Across his face was a single white stripe. He clenched his Substitute Shinigami Badge, allowing his energy towards it, his eyes watched as a blade sprouted from the badge. He swing around so it was sling on his back.

"That is sure something to look at. I almost mistook you for someone else." Ichigo glanced behind him.

"...Ginjo?" Ichigo asked. He paused, somewhere in the back of his head a though kept on bugging him, just like when he thinks of Ishida. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mm, yeah?" Ginjo answered, he raised an eyebrow

"What is the relationship you have with Yukio?" Ichigo asked, Ginjo momentarily froze while Orihime paused what she was doing in her 'prison'. Ginjo than chuckled, making Ichigo glare at him.

"Nothing, it's just a partner relationship. Just like I have with Riruka, Jackie, Giriko, and Chad." He answered, but Ichigo in his mind could tell that was not the entire truth. He quickly remembered when they were attacked by Tsukishima at their previous base and when he was 'loaded', he remembered how easy both gave in to each other.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"_I swear all you do is complain even though it's somebody else's money... and it'll probably be my money that repairs the old hideout too-" Yukio complained turning around, but Ichigo and Ginjo could see the pout on his face._

"_...sorry." Ginjo sigh in as he glanced at the younger Xcutioner._

"_But it's all because someone caused an explosion like that. I guess I'm gonna have to move money and calculate whether it's cheaper to fix the old hideout or build a new one." Yukio continued as he pouted more, Ginjo seemed to look defeated as he answered._

"_...I'll talk to Chad about that..."_

"_Wait Yukio." Ginjo asked as Yukio stopped right before the door. "Stay here and assist Ichigo with his training." _

"_What?" Yukio yelled out, to Ichigo it almost sounded like a whine. "Why me! I can't do a thing like that! And this thing is about to run out of batteries too!" Yukio whined out more holding out his fullbring._

"_I said it because you can do it with it plugged in!" Ginjo stated, almost scolding him._

"_N-No way, I just got tired all of a sudden!" Yukio stammered out a slight pink blushed appeared a split second behind his ears, Ichigo almost missed it. While Ginjo just look irritated a mumbled out 'The truth finally comes out huh...' Then he looked at Yukio with a sudden serious look._

"_I don't know how Tsukishima located our hideout-" Ichigo noticed Yukio paled a slight bit. "But it's reasonable to think that he did it by sounding out reiatsu. If we assume that then we need your fullbring for Ichigo's training since it can completely block off reiatsu." He looked at Yukio with serious eyes. "You can do that, right?" Yukio seemed to glance at him, quickly at Ichigo then back. An unreadable expression in his eyes, before Ichigo could think about it the look disappears._

"_...Alright."_

~~~~End of Flashback~~~

"Oh, and Ichigo?" Ichigo was drawn out of his thoughts when Ginjo called him. "Come to think about it... your Fullbring needs a name too."

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Ginjo stepped on the floor when they exited Yukio's fullbring. "Welcome back." Both Ichigo and Chad watch Ginjo walked next to Yukio when he greeted them.<p>

"Congrats. It only took you ages. You took so long I thought the batteries on this guy were going to fry." Yukio stated out.

"Yeah." Ichigo gave him a serious look. "Thanks for everything." Yukio looked at Ichigo with this expression that told Ichigo he knew something.

"Well, get going already. Go home to your sisters. You didn't even call so they're probably worried." Yukio glanced at Ichigo, Chad and Orihime. Ichigo and Chad looked at them panicked.

"Holy shit! I didn't call my family or the school at all! How many days was I even in there!" Ichigo yelled at Yukio and Ginjo, who both glanced at each other. Yukio indicated at the clock that read 01:05 am. Ichigo looked slightly dazed.

"...You were in there for 90 minutes, it's all to me using 'fast-forward' option. You should be grateful. Now get going, they're probably still awake, worried sick about you." Yukio said just before Ichigo, Chad and Orihime left. He glanced at Ginjo. "Ichigo, he will figure it soon as fast as Chad did." Ginjo could only hum as he lift Yukio up a bit before grabbing the seat and placing Yukio on his lap. Yukio continued playing his game while Ginjo adjusted him.

"Hey. Stop playing that game for a bit." Ginjo said as he brought his fingers and brushed the sensitive skin on Yukio's neck.

"H-Hey!" Yukio cried out as Ginjo grabbed his game, pulling it away and he shivered when fingers skimmed his neck.

"Let's not worry about the others for now." Ginjo hummed as he grabbed the back of Yukio's neck gently and brought his head close to his. Yukio just hummed in acknowledgement as he wrapped his arms around Ginjo's neck and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stopped walking as he glanced at the Karakura Hospital. He tried to use his new energy (2) to sense Ishida, when he could feel Ishida's energy he gave a small smile before walking off.<p>

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

1) That's why I love his new fullbring, both me and friend squealed when we saw the panel.

2) I guessing that Ichigo can sense some spiritual energy when he gains his new fullbring.

Author's Note: First chapter done! I had been fantasizing this paring and story when I was dreaming a few nights ago. This storyline after this chapter will be almost different then the manga storyline.


	2. HELPQUESTON

Author's Note: Hello readers and reviewers, I'm in joy about the positive reviews I got for a GinjoYukio story. I am sorry but this is not a new chapter but a question for my readers.

Ichigo: this doesn't sound good.

Me: Yeah, okay readers, because of the recent chapters of Bleach I'm stumped, I my brain just died cause that the actually storyline of Bleach now doesn't go with this fanfiction idea! *dramatic music*

Yukio: Does that mean your not going to write anymore of the fanfiction?

Me: Hell no, I'm going to continue cause you need more stories and because of my readers. But I do have a question for my readers who had read up to lasted chapter of Bleach, which is 458.

Ginjo: Go on.

Me: Okay, that chapter I see that you are portrayed as a villain, I guess other Bleach fans see that too, instead of the ally from the beginning. (I'm not spoiling for other who hadn't read the chapter yet!) So here is the question for my readers and reviewers! Should I find a way to keep Yukio and Ginjo together even though of the last chapter **or** have a 'third' lover for Yukio (either another male friend of Ichigo or a shinigami that I'm planning to add later on e.g. Renji, Byakuya, etc) _**PLEASE HELP!**_

Ishida: Either PM her or-

Me: I'm going to post a new poll temporary (probably for a week or so) on my profile. Please help me get my brain back alive and I will try and add a new chapter soon!


	3. Sorry guys but

Hey Guys, So it's been a long 6 years since I updated ** an actual chapter.** Yeah, I have some bad news then I will tell the good news. There are going to be stories I going to delete and never touch again, some of them I don't even know where I was going with them. Stories that will be deleted ASAP are:

Traveling the Maps (One Piece x Naruto Crossover)

Forging Forgotten Memories (I now realize I had no idea what the fuck I was going with that one, but if any of you want to tackle it, then go right ahead.)

Demon Whisper (I'm have a brand new idea for a NarutoKyuubiKiba fan fiction)

Woven Hearts and Links

Matrix for Ninjas

AND MAYBE Death of Silence, but there is a chance I may continue it in the future.

Also the other stories I posted before are all going to get re-vamped with new plot ideas, fix huge grammar errors, and editing stuff that bothers me when I re-read my stuff. So bad news I going to delete some stories, the good news is I totally doing a 6 year re-vamp of my other stories, and finally I have an AO3 account so I can post some explicit scenes on that account. So just be patience like you are all, and I promise I will update on my stuff ASAP!

I also want to thank you guys for alerting, liking my stuff, and waiting patiently all these years. The next time I update my stories, it will bring a smile to your faces.


End file.
